HOTD Highschool Of The Dinosaurs
by ww2killer
Summary: Takashi and his crew have to face a new type of apocalypse that prehistoric as they have to deal with nature and what's left of the human race can they survive or go extinct find out by reading R&R Coming out 09/16 updates saturdays
1. Chapter 0

HOTD coming soon

Takashi and his group of friends have to keep man kind and nature in balance and at the same time they try to survive a new time and age


	2. Chapter 1

HOTD chapter 1 a big problem

our story begins in as the sun rises on to a desert we move to the left to see the edge of a jungle and we see a dark figure

''hi you may be wondering who I am my name is Takashi Komuro and for right now I'm alive and luck to be I'll start at the beginning to what happ...''

but before he could finish something he heard something

Takashi ''this is the reason I want to survive''

out of the tree tops comes out a big head and it looked hungry

Takashi ''fuck it had to be a Shivet''

Takashi stayed perfectly still and slowly backed away till he steps on a twig that snaps and the Shivet heard it and spotted Takashi

Shivet ''awwwrroaaaaa''

as it roared Takashi quickly ran up until he made it to his car a bright red dodge coronet that's has off road tires extra lights and no roof

he starts up the engine and starts driving as the Shivet starts chasing him

Takashi shifts the gear up and presses the gas and speeds away

Takashi ''aw as I was saying back then in the year 2010 mankind was at the top but something happened that really changed the world that year now is 2092 some how city's turn to ruins and humans have lost a lot of lives their are only a few hundred thousand still survive in small tripe's or taking shelter in old ruins and somewhere in time unknown to man the dinosaurs took back their world and making us the lower species my family has survived up until me but I'm still what my family was call a green blood we are a group that would protect nature and keep it safe by anything that would repeat history in destroying nature but for now its just me and two good family friends''

Takashi makes it to his home a fort the ramp lowers and he drives over a moat of lava code name the 'garage'

Takashi ''HEY REX, DUNDEE I'M BACK''

Rex ''good to see your alive since I way you on the scope''

Takashi ''well you know me trouble finds me or in this case smells me''

Dundee ''hey buddy what makes that 30 times you met up with good old scar face''

Takashi ''well he still has a grudge on me''

Takashi 'scar face go his name with the scar on his face on his eye but can still be on both eyes'

Takashi told in his thoughts

Takashi - wears a green sleeveless shirt with a leaf on it and wears a blue jean vest and wears black pants and black military boots with a knife on the side and wears a necklets with a tooth in the middle and is mildly muscular

Rex - wears a green camo pants with a orange mechanic shirt and wears a circle necklets with a symbol on it what was a tooth in the middle and wears biker boots and has a short black spike hair style and has a chest pistol holster and a bowie knife on his belt

Dundee - wears a light sky blue shirt and a white vest he also wears a cowboy hat with a bandana underneath and wears cowboy boots he has a scar on his face and a eye patch and has a belt with a two pistols in their holsters and two on his chest straps and a 6 shot revolver on his left boot

Rex ''well with today I heard that some people were arriving to the city''

Takashi ''new people from what tripe''

Rex ''from the east the sayansi tripe''

Takashi ''...the sayansi tripe huh well that's great now we get people who think their better because they study nature as bossy smarty pants''

Dundee ''awww come on Takashi I know what's this is about I know you know somebody from the sayansi tribe a girl you know so dearly''

Takashi ''aw...what...n-no I don't''

Dundee ''aw come on you remember you little girlfriend who you gave a promise as a kid I should know you came running at me when you made that promise''

Takashi ''like I care''

he turns to look out the window he's sitting on and looks to the east

flashback

''TAKASHI''

Takashi ''REI WHAT UP''

we see Takashi and Rei as little kids

Rei ''come on before the sun sets''

they soon reach up top a hill to see the sun set and a herd of tree eats walking by

Rei ''I told you it would be beautiful''

Takashi ''hey Rei how about when were older lets get married''

Rei ''yeah that would be fun''

Takashi ''ok pinky promise''

Rei ''pinky promise''

they both shake and look at the sun set

5 months later

Takashi ''Rei do you really have to go''

Rei ''I know I'm sorry but my father has to help others in the tribe at the east''

Takashi ''ok I'll see you when I can''

Rei ''yeah I'll keep our promise''

Takashi ''yeah pinky promise''

Rei got in to a truck and started driving away with Takashi his eyes watering and Dundee standing next to him with a worried look to Takashi

back to present

Takashi ''well I'm going out to check if the wild live is at peace''

Rex ''right will to the something''

they get in their cars and drive in different directions

location the mountain pathway

we see 5 vehicles 3 military trucks and 2 jeeps

with a flag with a symbol of a hand print

''well we will be at the city of the sea in just a few more hours''

in the first truck their are two people on driving he other with a book covering their face

''yeah that great''

''aw come on can you at least look at me instead of that book''

''like I'll do that I still have a lot to read to learn on what my father learned''

''yeah you are just like your father huh Rei''

''you got that right''

''hey how's it going back their''

a walky talky goes out and Rei picks it up

Rei ''what the matter Hisashi getting tired being in the back''

Hisashi ''you could say that''

up ahead that road we see movement and a gun cocking and out the bushes out comes the barrel of a gun just then

BOOOOM

one jeep was blown up and just then more gun shot go off

Rei ''AW WHAT the hell''

Driver ''hang on I'm getting us out of here''

up ahead the path we see a motorcycle with a small Mack skull on the front and we see three males sitting on it and on had a big gun

''be careful with that you shit head''

''be careful like I want this thing to blow up''

''just make sure not to destroy the truck I head their some goods on that truck that will pay a good set at the local black-market''

''I'll get it I just hope this thing doesn't blow up in our faces''

the truck turns the corner to see the motorcycle and the gun

Rei ''look out Hisashi get out of the truck we have to bail''

Hisashi ''why what's happening''

he looks out the small window to look forward to see the gun aiming at the truck

Hisashi ''ok I see why''

''FIRE''

they pull the trigger and shoots out in front of the truck making it struck

Rei looks around and sees the driver

Rei ''Sam are you ok''

she goes to see him hurt on his leg

Sam ''yes I'm ok I don't understand the city said their trying to rebuild not destroy''

''some on lets find the stuff to sell''

Rei ''I don't think their from the city''

she look and sees a red and black flag logo of a Shivet skull and cross bones

Rei ''I have to get you out of here''

''hey I think I heard something''

Sam ''no you have to go''

Rei ''I have to take you''

Sam ''no I'll only slow you down''

Rei ''fine I'll lead them away from you''

Sam ''ok now go''

Rei ''ok I'll see you soon''

so Rei runs off in to the woods as the poachers chases after her

''I know I heard something''

just then they hear something in the bushes and Rei is in a bush now

just then the poachers moves the bushes to see a crawler run away

''hahaha you fucking idiot it was just a crawler''

''man fuck you lets head back or Hunter will cut our asses off''

''yeah lets head back''

the soon leave and Rei comes out of the bushes an runs off

back in the flatlands Takashi is driving his car through a herd of Sandbucks till he sees a big cloud of black smoke in the air

Takashi ''what the hell is going on''

so he star driving towards the smoke till he reaches the village

as he sees people dumping water on the fires

Takashi ''what happen here''

''hey their he is''

the crowd then goes up him as one man grabs Takashi by his collar but Takashi grabs him and flips him using his car

Takashi ''know what the fuck is going on here''

''I'll tell you what happen it was a Shivet''

Takashi ''a Shivet that's impossible they never come up this far''

''why don't you look for your self''

the man points to a giant foot print

''that enough for you''

Takashi ''...well if it gets any more dangerous I'll deal with it''

back with Rei in the jungle

Rei is still looking around she was able to get a gun from the left overs of the jeeps cargo

she then hears something she looks through her guns scope and sees straight at a dinosaur she then jumps and rolls at aim till she looks to see its just a small dinosaur

Rei ''ha ha you better go away''

she then hears something loud noise and then spots something moving she takes aim and shoots a shot but

Takashi ''awwww fuck''

his car flips on to its side and Takashi lands on the ground

Takashi ''aww fucking great who shot my tire''

he turns to see a dark figure he can't see the face cause of the sun being behind the person's head

Takashi ''are you a poacher of friend''

Rei ''what don't I know you''

Takashi ''I'm Takashi Komuro and you may be''

Rei ''T-T-Takashi''

Takashi ''Rei my god your back''

* * *

><p>that's the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed sorry for the wait was busy with family and school work<p>

Shivet - t rex

Mack - triceratops

Sandbuck - Saltosaurus

source of inspiration check out Cadillac's and dinosaurs intro on YOUTUBE R&R


End file.
